My Thunder
by gunpowderXXlipgloss
Summary: Against her will, Isabella Cesario is sent to Camp Rock. When she ends up in a cabin with her cousin Shane and the rest of Connect 3, shes ready to murder Nate. But will her and Nate develop new feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**i just wanna point out their ages real fast-**

**(remember, in Camp Rock, Shane was 16, Nate was 15, and Jason was 16)**

**Isabella- 15**

**Shane-17**

**Nate-16**

**Jason-17**

"_You're going to Camp Rock!"_

Most kids would love to hear these words. Me, I'm not one of them. So you can imagine my surprise when my mom said this to me last week.

"_What?" I asked, still in shock. I guess my mom misread my reaction as a happy one, because she just smiled and nodded. "No, I'm not going."_

_She looked confused, "But you use to love Camp Rock."_

"_Yeah, back when I was like 10, mom. I don't wanna waste my summer at some frickin band camp! I'm supposed to go swim at Navy this summer!" This year, for the first time, I was finally able to fit Navy swim camp into my demanding schedule. _

"_Honey, you have a beautiful voice and singing this summer could really do a lot for you."_

"_But mom, I don't wanna be a singer, I wanna be an athlete!" I whined. "Esto es tan alegre." I muttered. Yes, I speak Spanish. Fluently. My grandmother is from Spain, so I'm like 25 Hispanic. But you would never guess with my blonde hair and all. _

"_Isabella!" she shouted at me. Now my mom is more Spanish-y, with her dark brown hair and slight Spanish accent. "Idioma!" _

"_But mom, come on, why do I have to go?!"_

_She sighed, "Honey, your Uncle Brown is having a really hard time with the camp. He thinks this might be the last year, and it would mean a lot to him, and me, if you went." _

And that is why I am now packing to go to Camp Rock. Stupid guilt trip. Oh, and did I mention the best part? I get to share a cabin with Connect 3! Note the sarcasm. See, when my mom signed me up for camp, it was really late, so there were no girl's cabins with openings. But since Shane Grey is my cousin, Uncle Brown thought it would be fine if I stayed in a cabin with him. And somehow, my parents are completely fine with the idea of me staying in a cabin with 3 boys, 2 of which I'm not even related to. When I complained about it, my mom's only advice was "Just don't sleep in anything too revealing."

But I mean, what's not too revealing? Like, short shorts and a T-shirt? Or sports shorts and a cami? Maybe-

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it_

I groaned, only one person has that ringtone. "What?" I growled into the phone.

"_Heyyyyy girlfrannn. Just callin my favoritest cousin to see if she's excited for camp tomorrow._" Shane said. Although he's two years older than me, we've always been pretty close, even in the past couple years when he became a stuck-up rockstar.

"Super-duper excited!" Again with the sarcasm.

He laughed, "_Sounds like it._"

"What do you want, Shane?" I sighed.

"_Just callin' to check that you're still goin_."

"Sadly. Hey, which do you think is modest-er: short shorts and a tee or basketball shorts and a tank?"

"_I think they're both fine. Oh, but I know Nate would want you to wear the short shorts cause he loves long legs._"

"Definitely going with basketball shorts." I said, throwing them in my bag. Shane's been trying to hook me up with Nate ever since Connect 3 "connected", as Jason would say. Only problem is, Nate and I hate each other with a passion; I don't really know why, we just do. Pretty much the day we met we decided that we disliked each other.

"_You just wait. One day you'll both wake up and realize your true feelings for each other._"

"Oh gosh, have you been watching chick flicks with Jason?" Jason's not gay, just, um, queer, I guess. But he's hilarious and we're pretty good friends.

"_Dude, there's only one TV on the bus and the DVD player in my bunk is broken_."

"Suuuuuure…."

"_Whatever, just finish packing._"

" 'ight. Love ya, Shay-shay!"

"More and more, Bella-bella." Laughing at our old saying, I threw my phone back on my bed. We made that up in like, elementary school. We thought it was pretty cool back then.

"Izzy," my mom poked her head in the door, without knocking I might add, "go to bed. You gotta get up at 5:30 tomorrow."

Stopping what I was doing, I turned to look at her, "What?!"

"Love you." She smiled and left. Groaning, I fell back onto my bed. My summer went from going to swim camp and hanging out with friends, to waking up at 5:30 tomorrow to go to band camp and live in a cabin with three boys for 2 months. Oh joy.

**Alright, so just an intro chapter. I haven't really written anything since FF deleted like half of my stories :( soooooo ya**

**review pleaseyyyyy!! **

**oh, and this is like a write-as-you-go-story, so pleaseeee give me any ideas you have :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Izzy, Izzy!" Someone shook me awake. Groaning, I opened my eyes slowly, the sunlight blinding me. "We're here." My mom said. Psh, yeah, I never woulda guessed that. I mean, the lake, the cabins, I don't think we're at Camp Rock I think we're in Fiji (where my friend mighta taken me on a cruise this summer but now she can't cause I'm at camp!).

"Oh joy." I muttered as I got out of the car. Just then the camp buses pulled in; you could hear their shouts and their instruments already. Why didn't I take a bus like everyone else? Well, I didn't want to. I mean seriously, who would want to be on a bus for 2 hours with a bunch of tone deaf kids? Plus, my mom wanted to see Uncle Brown, so I got lucky and got to ride with her. I grabbed my purse, small duffel and guitar, letting my mom get my big duffel and pillow. Hey, it's a two month camp, a small and a big duffel is packing light. Almost. Maybe I guess. "Mom, what cabin am I in?"

"You're in an instructor's cabin, number 4 I think." That's the only good part about staying in a cabin with the guys, they're instructors so, of course, they're in an instructor's cabin. Which are _really _nice cabins compared to the other ones. We walked over to the cabins and I found mine quickly. Inside, there were four twin beds, actual glass windows that overlooked the lake, those window AC things, and a bathroom. I put my stuff on the bed farthest away from the other ones; the guys weren't there yet and hadn't claimed beds.

"Honey, I'm gonna go find Brown, ok?" I didn't respond, just sorta grunted. She left and I sat on my bed, getting my guitar out of its case. Bored, I started strumming random chords. You know when you hit a note or a chord and you realize that it's like the first note of a song? I love when that happens, so I always listen carefully when I just play randomly. No one was around, so when I hit a familiar note, I started singing as I played,

_You had the headlights off so no one could see_

_you sneakin' up the driveway. _

_I was bout 17, waitin there for you _

_at the window, round midnight._

_Smiling, arms wide open, running 'cross the lawn_

_That crazy dog barkin' like a fire alarm_

_I jumped in the car and said,_

"_Boy you better fly"_

_He said "Don't you worry, got a story to tell"_

_Cause if we got caught we were gonna catch hell._

_But I can't describe,_

_that look in your eyes_

_._

_When we ran like wild horses through the night._

_Sticking to the back roads and staying out of sight._

_Makin' the most of what little time we had left._

_How sweet it is, how sweet it was,_

_Young love._

Hearing voices arguing somewhere outside, I stopped and turned around; walking up the path were three dark hair boys, each struggling with several bags. They finally made there way up to the cabin and burst through the door, nearly falling as they did so. I just sat there on my bed watching them, trying not to laugh.

"Dude, I called that bed already!"

"Jason, I think you broke my wrist!"

"Well it wasn't my fault you almost stepped on a bird's egg!"

"Shit, did someone take my sunglasses?"

"They probably fell out when Jason knocked us all over!"

_How 'bout baby we make a promise_

_to not promise anything more than one night?_

_Complicated situations onl-_

"Shit" I quickly grabbed my phone and hit end, closing the text and turning off my ring tone, but not before the guys heard it. They all turned, not knowing that I was there.

"Iz, come on, country?" Shane asked referring to my ringtone. "I mean, why not us?"

"I actually wanted someone with talent." I said shrugging. Standing up, I laughed at his offended face. "Alright, I guess ya'll have a _little _bit of talent."

"Thank you!" he laughed. I smirked as he held his arms out, "Bella-bella!"

"Shay-shay!" I jumped on him, actually making him fall back onto his bed. We laid there laughing until Jason appeared pouting, "What about me?"

Still laughing, I stood up, "Hey Jase." I said giving him a hug. Turning to Nate, I gave a small (forced) smile, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied with the same forced smile. Shane and Jason just looked at each other knowingly. I saw that look out of the corner of my eye and smacked Shane on the head as I walked back to my bed. Now I have to admit, Nate is _really _hot. But if Shane tries to force us together, that's not gonna happen. But I just can't get over how much Nate's changed since the last time I saw him. Well, actually he looks pretty much the same, yet somehow he looks like 27 times hotter. Does that make any sense? At all? Or am I just crazy?

"Iz!" A voice startled me out of my trance.

"What?" I turned to look at Shane. They laughed. Well, at least Shane and Jason did. Nate just stood there, a smirk trying to make its way onto his face but he wouldn't let it.

"I said, since camp stuff doesn't start till tomorrow you wanna go to the lake after lunch?"

"Um, yeah, sure." I stuttered as we all got up to go to lunch. "Jasoonnn." I pouted. He sighed and bent down, letting me get on his back. I get on his back a lot, I don't know, it's just our thing. At the Mess Hall, I sat with the guys, not knowing anyone else. The last time I went to camp here was like 3 years ago, and I really don't remember a lot of people. Most of the people here this year are new anyway. I felt kinda awkward sitting at their table though, cause girls kept looking over, swooning over the boys and giving me death glares.

"Isabella!" I turned to see Uncle Brown.

"Hi!" I smiled as I gave him a hug.

"So are you excited to be back?" he asked.

"Very." I lied through a tight smile. He go into a conversation with the boys and I zoned out until something caught my attention-

"… and Nate, you and Izzy are teaching dance."

"What?!" we both shouted. "But, I'm just a camper, I'm not a counsler."

"Yes, well, you're a camper who will be teaching dance. Nate will be working on hip-hop and you will be working on modern, but you're going to be working together."

"I can teach it by myself." Nate cut in.

"Nonsense, it's always better to have two teachers anyway."

"But seriousl-"

"Nate, you and Izzy are teaching together and that's final." Uncle Brown said and walked away, not letting us put in another word.

Greatttt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Iz, hurry up!" Shane pounded on the bathroom door.

"Ugh, shut up, I'm coming!" I yelled back. Bathing suits are hard to tighten by yourself! But guys don't seem to understand that. And since I wasn't about to let any of them fix the straps on my suit, I had to do it myself. My suit was a black and white striped Volcom halter bikini. Finally giving up on getting my suit any tighter, I threw on an oversized light blue over-the-shoulder T-shirt from American Apparel.

"Isabella Cesario, get your ass out here now or I'm leavin!"

"I'm coming, gah!" I slapped him as I walked out of the bathroom. "Where's Jason and Nate?"

"They left already. Let's go." I grabbed my tote and followed him out to the lake.

"Finally, what took you so long?!" Jason asked when we got there.

"Ask her." Shane replied as he took off his shirt and jumped into the water.

"Sorry." I shrugged. From behind my sunglasses, I couldn't help but notice Nate's body. Gah, he's so hot. Wait, what?! Ugh, Iz, just stop! A couple guys who I think are Nate's friends appeared out of nowhere and jumped in.

"You getting in?" Jason asked me.

Suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable around all of Nate's pervish friends, I shrugged, "Nah, I'll just tan."

"What, you afraid of the lake or something?" Nate smirked.

"Hell no. And it's you that used to be afraid of the lake, remember? I had to push you in when we were like 9." I shot back. Putting my tote down, I reached to take my T-shirt off.

"Aww yeah, take it off!" one of Nate's creeper friends said.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go work on tomorrow's dance." I flicked the guy off as I walked away.

Dance isn't really my favorite sport, but it's just fun and I've done it forever. I guess I'm pretty good at it, but I didn't think Uncle Brown would actually have me teach it. Making the dance is the easy part, picking the song is hard. Once I have a song, the dance kinda comes with it.

After like 20 minutes of searching, I finally picked _Gotta Be Somebody _by Nickelback. It's one of my favorite songs and I've been wanting to do a dance to it for a while, but it's gonna be different trying to figure out the dance because I've never really done a song this, I don't know, rock-ish. So this should be fun. I was almost finished with the first part when the door slammed behind me.

"You know these guys aren't gonna be able to do most of that, right?" Nate said.

I turned and glared at him, "Well I'll teach them" and began the dance again. I didn't realize he was still there until he spoke up again a few moments later,

"What the hell was that?" he snickered.

"I'm still tryin to put this together, alright?"

"Well hurry up, I gotta figure out mine soon."

"Well than you can work on it at the cabin or something. I got here first." Restarting the song, I continued with my dance. The music stopped and I turned to see Nate holding my iPod. "Ugh, fine. Just give me like 30 more minutes."

"Fine." He put my iPod back in the dock and sat against the wall. "Are you even wearing shorts?" he asked a few minutes later.

"I have a bathing suit on you ass!" I turned around and yelled at him.

"Well that shirt doesn't cover much." He raised his eyebrows, eyes scanning over my body. Grabbing my iPod, I hit him in the face with my tote as I stormed out.

"Nate is an ass." I exclaimed to Shane as I walked into our cabin. "I don't know how you can think we'd ever be together." I said as I started digging through one of my duffels.

Shane laughed, "Just watch, it will happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow- well, ok, maybe tomorrow."

"Shane-"

"It _will_ happen!" Shane yelled as I closed the door to the bathroom, emerging a minute later wearing denim Bermudas and a white tank.

"Keep tellin yourself that." I rolled my eyes as I started to unpack my stuff onto the shelves.

"You know he likes you, right?" I just laughed and continued folding my stuff. "He's always talking bout how hot you are."

"Shane, just cause he thinks I'm hot doesn't mean he likes me. I mean, I think he's hot but that doesn't mea-" Shit. Slowly I turned to look at Shane; I don't think his eyes could've gotten any wider. A smirk slowly made its way onto his face. "Um, no, I… um, that's not-"

"You think Nate's hot." He stated proudly.

Sighing, I gave up. "Yeah, fine. I think Nate's hot, alright?"

"Ha! I knew it! Now you two can go live happily ever after."

"Shane! Ugh, I don't like him! All I said was I think he's hot. Listen to me: I, Isabella Cesario, do not like Nathaniel Black."

"You just wanna have his love babies."

"Oh gosh, Shane!" I yelled, throwing a shoe at his head which missed by like less than an inch.

"Haha you mis-" But the second shoe hit him. "Don't kill me, I'm a pop star! And come on Iz, you know you love him."

"Love who?" Nate asked as he walked into the cabin.

"No one." I glared at him.

"You!" Shane mouthed overdramatically. And there goes shoe number 3….

"Where's Jason?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"At woodshop, he's tryin to build 100 birdhouses this summer." Shane informed me.

"When's dinner?" Nate asked.

"4 minutes." Shane answered.

"Aight, I call the shower." Nate went to go grab his stuff. Damn, how do guys take showers so fast?

"Pssttt, Izzy!" I looked over at Shane. "You" he mouthed and pointed at me, "love" hands in a heart, "him" he pointed at Nate, who was walking into the bathroom.

"I will hurt you, Shane." Immediately he shut up. I will hurt him and he knows that. Usually I'll do something to him while he's asleep, and this time it's convenient, cause we're in the same cabin.

"Let's go." Nate emerged from the bathroom a minute later. Seriously, how?! He was in there for like, 3 minutes! The three of us walked to the Mess Hall together, but Nate went to go sit with his friends. When he left I felt almost, _disappointed_. Huh…. Shit. No. Iz, you _cannot _like him! But he's hot… and a jerk. He can be nice… and he can also be a jerk! Ughhh, I hate my brain.

**ahh** **this is starting really slow lol. sorry! **

**keep reading i promise it will get better!**

**reviewreviewreview =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Iz, what's up? You were really quiet during dinner." Shane asked as him, Jason and I walked into the cabin.

"I'm fine." I sighed, collapsing onto my bed.

"Awww, you missed Natey, didn't you?" he cooed. I shot him a look that said 'shut up or die'. Raising his hands in surrender, he backed off.

"Who's Katie?" Jason asked, thankfully too busy observing his birdhouse to hear the real name.

"Umm, one of my friends back home. Yeah, I'm just kinda homesick." I lied.

"Well, look at that, Nate's back." Shane dramatically announced. Nate and I both gave him a look. Shane just shrugged.

"There's a bonfire down by the lake if you guys wanna come down." Nate said.

"That's ok, it's already past my bedtime." Jason said.

"Jase, it's only 8:35."

"I know, my bedtime was 5 minutes ago!"

"You're parents still give you a bedtime?"

"Come on Nate, I'm not 6 years old. I make my own bedtime." Jason said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh kayyy, Shane?"

"Nah, I'm dead tired." Yeah, it's only 8:35, but Shane is always tired cause of his 'pop star' life.

"Aight, see you guys." Nate started to leave.

"Hey!" Shane yelled. Nate turned around. "Aren't you gonna ask Iz if she wants to go?"

"Um, no." Shane glared at him. Nate sighed, "Iz you wanna go?"

"Not with you." I answered.

"Alright than." Nate said as he left. Shane gave me a questioning look.

"I don't wanna go with him!" I said. He shook his head and pulled out his guitar. Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans off my shelf, I changed before heading outside.

I really don't know why I wanted to go to the bonfire. I mean, it's not like I really know anyone at camp. Oh gosh, I hope I didn't wanna go just cause Nate was going. Where is he anyway? After a few minutes of searching I found him talking to some blonde girls. Well, more like they were talking to him. He was just looking around, nodding every now and than. But when he spotted me, he got into the conversation, glancing at me occasionally. What the…. Ha, I get it. He's trying to make me jealous. Wait! I thought we didn't like each other…. Screw it. I saw two guys that were really cute and decided to go talk to them.

"Hey." I said as I approached them. They greeted me as there eyes passed over me _very_ discreetly (note the sarcasm).

"Hello." Still checkin me out….

"I'm Izzy."

"Mark." The brunette replied.

"Eric." Said the blonde.

"So…" I wasn't really paying to much attention to the conversation that picked up, just nodding and saying an occasional 'yeah', basically doing the same thing Nate was doing. We kept sneaking glances at each other and didn't look away when we got caught.

"Hey so you wanna go head back to my cabin or something? It's kinda crowded out here." Eric said, in what I guess he thought was a seductive tone.

I laughed, "Hun, you try to take me anywhere and I will fuck you up so bad." Looking over at Nate once more, he nodded in the direction of the woods, where there was a path that led to a second beach. I nodded and walked away, leaving Mark and Eric standing there. Ha, losers.

After 5 minutes of wondering if I'd been stood up, Nate finally appeared out of the woods. "Thought you wouldn't come." He said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said as he walked closer. We sat next to each other on the sand, looking out on the water. "So why'd you want me to come here?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Bonfire was pretty gay."

I nodded in agreement. "You seemed pretty happy with your new 'friends' though."

"Oh yeah, the Barbie twins." I laughed. "No, that's really what they call themselves. It's creepy. Saw you talking to Mark and Eric."

"You know them?" He nodded. "No wonder they're such asses." We both laughed.

After a moment of silence, he spoke up again, "Why do we hate each other?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Seriously, why? Like did we ever have a reason?"

"Huh…" Good question. I thought back and I couldn't really think of anything.

"Alright," Nate started, "so the first time you came to camp, you were 8, I was 9. Shane introduced us…

"… and I kicked you in the shin…"

"… then I pushed you and you fell and ran away crying."

"Wow, I forgot all about that." I shook my head.

"Same. We were some pretty violent kids."

I laughed, "Yuuup. Ugh I'm dead, I'm gonna go back to the cabin. You gonna come?"

"At the same time? What is wrong with you?!" After giving him a confused/shocked look, he continued, "If we walk in at the same time, not fighting, Shane would flip."

"Ooohhh, very true."

"So how bout you go, and I'll follow you like, 5 minutes later."

"Just wait behind a tree outside the cabin, the retard will never know. You don't have to wait out here by yourself."

"Wait, I don't have to, or you don't _want_ me to?" Nate asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're still an ass, Nate!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away. When I got back to the cabin, I grabbed my stuff and went to go take a shower. But I waited until I heard Nate come in until I got in the shower. Wait, why did I wait? I don't actually care about him, do I? I mean, he's still an ass. But the conversation we had at the lake, we were actually decent to each other. Maybe things could change… or maybe they couldn't. Did I want them to?

Luckily, for some reason I think best in the shower, maybe it's just the water (cause I pretty much live in water- swimming). After thinking it over many times and thinking about my connection with the Connect 3 members in the past, I finally came to a conclusion. I, Isabella Cesario, am falling for Nate Black.

**Soooo guess what today is?**

**Steelers vs. Ravens game!**

**And I'm frickin exciteddddd!**

**See, I'm a humungo Steelers fan**

**But being from Maryland, most of my friends are Ravens fans**

**So after the Steelers win today, I will be able to rub it in their faces for….. EVER! **

**Or atleast till next season…..**

**And it makes me very happy when the Steelers win**

**So after they win (no **_**if **_**they win, **_**when **_**they win), my dear readers, I will be quite happy, and I'll put the next two chapters of this story up TODAY!**

**Even though you're pretty much guaranteed the next two chapters, I still need reviews =)**

**.Steelers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just like I promised, heres the next two chapters!**

Nate and I woke up hating each other once again. But it was a different kind of hate; we didn't really _hate _each other, we just had to act like we did for Shane. Plus, it was fun and kind of hard to stop.

Nate and I had to teach dance right after breakfast, so I rolled out of bed and grabbed a pair of navy American Apparel sweatpants (pretty much everything I wear for dance is American Apparel) and a white cami.

"Iz, we know how you can take over a half hour in the bathroom in the morning, so we've limited your time to 5 minutes." Shane said.

"What?! Are you kiddi-"

"4:58, 4:57-"

"Fine, I'll take 5 minutes this morning, but we'll discuss this later!" All I had time to do in the bathroom was change and brush my teeth. No makeup, no fixing hair, no time.

"Get out, time's up!" Shane banged on the door.

"Fuck you." I muttered as he passed me, going into the bathroom. I quickly finger combed my hair as I walked to my bed. Usually I don't straighten my hair. It's not completely straight, but it has that pretty 'messy' look. I sat down on my bed and attempted to put on makeup using the mirror I keep in my purse. It was really difficult…

"You look really different without makeup." Nate said.

"Good different or bad different?" I asked, trying to balance the mirror on my leg while attempting to put on mascara.

"Can't decide." He came over and held the mirror for me.

"Gee thanks." I muttered, referring to his comment, not him holding the mirror. "Where's Jason?"

"Workin on his birdhouses."

"So are we gonna see him at all this summer?"

"Probably not. How do you put that stuff on without stabbing yourself in the eye?" He asked as I started putting on eyeliner.

"It's actually not that hard. Wanna try?" I pointed the stick at his face.

"Hey, I'm holding your fucking mirror, be nice."

"I didn't ask you to hold the mirror in the first place." He shrugged and tossed it on my lap, walking back to his bunk. "Ugh fine, can you-" I stopped as Shane walked out of the bathroom, "youuuuu… just shut up!" Once again, Shane did the 'you heart him' thing while I shot him another 'shut up or die' glare.

"Can we go now, I'm hungry." Nate stood impatiently at the door. Groaning, I slipped on a pair of Nike Dunks and followed the two boys to the Mess Hall.

Breakfast was…. quiet. Nate and I were staring daggers at each other the whole time because we had made the mistake of not sitting on opposite sides of the table and didn't want Shane to get suspicious while Jason rambled on about his birdhouses. Eventually, I couldn't take the silence (minus Jason) and just walked over to the dance studio/cabin.

"You could've invited me to come with you." Nate walked in later.

"Didn't wanna." I shrugged.

"Why?" I sighed, does this boy not remember that just yesterday we absolutely hated each other?!

"Cause I still don't like you very much Nate. I don't really hate you anymore, but I tolerate you."

"It's mutual. But I would have at least offered if you wanted to come with me."

"Bullshit." I muttered as I searched for a song on my iPod. Giving up, I turned on shuffle and placed it in the dock.

"So, how's this class gonna work?" he finally spoke up.

"I teach for half the class and then you teach for the rest. We never get in each other's way."

"So I get to leave than…." He started walking for the door.

"Haha you're funnyyyy. Hell no, you get to stay." A few minutes later, people started walking in. This session is for ages 13-18 and the class was 15-18, so it was people my age. I counted the people as they came in and when everyone was here I went to the front,

"Alright guys, so I'm Izzy, I'm one of your instructors. That's Nate." I pointed to where he was standing in the front corner. "So here's how this class is gonna work: I'm gonna be teaching modern and Nate will be teaching hip-hop. For the most part it's pretty much stuff you guys probably know how to do already. But some days we gotta switch it up and do like some 'ballroom' kind of dances, just like the tango and stuff. Not my idea, if you got a problem, go talk to Brown. You're gonna need a partner for most of this class, so why don't you guys go ahead and pair off."

The class of about 20 scattered, looking for their friends or someone hot. A familiar head of brown hair walked up to me. "Can we be partners with the instructors?" Mark asked, once again scanning me with his eyes.

"Sure, but I don't know if that's how Nate works." I shrugged and went to talk to Nate. "We're dancing together whenever we do partner work."

"Um, why? I thought you still kinda hated me." he looked confused.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be partners with Mark or any of these other pervs." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "Yes I know you're probably the biggest perv of them all, but I've grown up you, I'm used to it."

"Alright guys, let's get started."

--

Dance was…. interesting. During my half, Nate kept contradicting a lot of my stuff and pointing out everything I did wrong. He needed me to help demonstrate his dance and some of the stuff I had to do was pretty slutty, so when he started teaching the dance to the class I changed some of the parts. Needless to say, it didn't go very well. Just because Nate and I don't completely hate each other anymore doesn't mean we're best friends and don't contradict each other.

"Attention, everyone." Brown said at dinner. Everyone looked at him, "Tonight right after dinner we are going to play Man Hunt. If you want to change, do so now because the game begins as soon as everyone leaves this room."

"Sweet, you guys gonna play?" Shane asked us.

"Hell yeah." Nate high-fived Shane.

"I'm gonna keep working on my birdhouses." Jason said. "I really wanna have 100 by the end of camp."

"Jason, what do you need 100 birdhouses for?" Nate asked.

"Cause I need a birdhouse for each branch in my-"

"Alright guys, not this again." Shane cut them off. "Iz, you gonna play?"

"Man Hunt? Ha, yeah right."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Cause it's just another game where guys can just grab your boobs or your ass and get away with it cause they say it's 'dark' and they 'can't see'." I said looking over at Nate.

"That was one time! And I really couldn't see!" he defended himself.

"Whatever. And it's not just you, it's every guy."

"Alright everyone, it's time!" Brown stood up in the front again. "Pick up your glow sticks on the way out, what color you get is what team you're on. Your glow stick has to be visible the whole time, no hiding it under your sleeve. Have fun, the game ends when the whistle blows." And with that, everyone stampeded out of the room.

"You sure you don't wanna play?" Nate asked after Shane and Jason left.

"Positive." I said. After he left I went back to the cabin to change into jeans, still wearing my white cami from this morning. There was nothing to do in the cabin so I decided to walk to the beach where I met Nate last night.

Surprisingly, I didn't run into anyone when I was walking down to the lake, which is a good thing. The beach was secluded, everyone must've been back in the woods. I sat down on the sand, watching the moon reflecting off the water. It was silent except for the occasional scream of the people playing Man Hunt. It was actually kinda creepy….

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I screamed, louder than any of the campers I heard. I turned around to see…..

**Oh, and sorry about any confusion saying the Steelers game was **_**yesterday**_

**I was quite confused myself**

**My brain dies on weekends….**


	6. Chapter 6

_I turned around to see…_ Nate laughing his ass off.

"Fucker, I hate you!" I spat as I got up to go slap him. But mid-slap, he caught my wrist.

"Well than how come this morning you told me that you didn't hate me, you tolerated me?" he asked as he slid his hand into mine.

"It was early, I was tired. I say crazy things when I'm tired." I said as I tried to pull my hand away but his grip was too tight. "Nate, let me go." I glared at him.

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked.

"Nate, get the hell off-" but I was cut off by his lips on mine. For a moment I stood there motionless, shocked. But when I felt his hand move onto my lower back I eagerly responded. Who would've thought that I would be making out with a guy that I hated with a passion for years, until yesterday? Well, other than Shane of course. Crap, Shane… he was gonna have a lot of fun with this.

It was like Nate read my mind, "Shit, what about Shane?" He mumbled against my lips.

I thought for a minute, "Well we don't _have _to tell him…." Nate smirked,

"I like you more every day." I smiled and kissed him again, this kiss even deeper than the first. Eventually we had to break for air, and we rested our foreheads together, just staring at each other. I broke away and sat down on the sand, Nate following suit. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side.

"Cold?" he asked, noticing the goose bumps on my arms. I nodded and he took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I put it on and we resumed our previous position. "So, where does this leave us?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we boyfriend and girlfriend, or friends with benefits, or what?"

"I kinda wanna be more than friends with benefits…"

"Sooo, what? You wanna be my girlfriend then?"

"You have to ask me." I smirked and looked up at him.

He sighed like I was asking too much but he had a matching smirk on his face, "Isabella Cesario, will you be my girlfriend?" Nodding, I pressed my lips to his. "But we're not gonna tell Shane, right?"

"Hell no." I laughed.

He smiled, "This should be fun."

--

The next morning I woke up to someone blasting their iPod. "Iz, get up!" Shane yelled. Looking around, I noticed that the three guys were already awake and out of bed.

"I don't wanna." I groaned, throwing off the covers. Big mistake.

"Iz, why are you wearing Nate's sweatshirt?" Shane asked. Crap. I forgot about that. We got to the cabin really late last night and I was dead tired, so all I did was throw on a pair of shorts and go to bed.

"Um, I got cold last night and just grabbed one off the floor." Our cabin looked like a closet had exploded. The guys' clothes were scattered _allllll_ over the floor.

He nodded slowly, trying to think if he believed me or not. "Whatever. Just hurry up, we gotta be at breakfast in like 4 minutes."

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"No one felt like it." Nate shrugged. I glared at him, letting him know that I would kill him later. I rolled out of bed and decided that I could go without makeup today and just threw on a pair of short denim cutoffs.

"Iz, come on. Say something." Shane said at breakfast.

"I'm mad at you." I glared at him.

"Shane's an ass, isn't he?" Nate sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up, you didn't wake me up either." I kicked him under the table. Once again, we 'forgot' to sit across from each other. Well, I didn't. He just sat down to my right. So Jason was across from me, Shane was to my left and Nate was to my right.

"Are you mad at me too?" Jason asked.

"Course not, Jase." I smiled.

"How come you're not mad at Jason?!" Shane asked.

"I can't be mad at him, he's my favorite."

"Hey!" Shane and Nate said at the same time. Shane and I both looked at Nate, surprised. I kicked him under the table again.

"Fuck, stop with the kicking!" Nate cried. Shrugging, I got back to my food. Something brushed across my leg and I jumped. I realized it was Nate's hand. He brushed his fingers up and down my thigh, finally resting it on my knee. I glared at him but he didn't move it.

"You know," Shane started, "it's still creepin me out that you're wearing Nate's sweatshirt."

"Well if someone had woken me up in time I would've changed." I snapped.

"Damn, someone's PMSing." Shane laughed.

"Actually yeah I am, so how bout you shut up before I kill you?" That got them quiet. Nate removed his hand and they both started shoveling food in their mouth.

"What's PMS?" Jason asked. Both Nate and Jason looked at me, but I just shrugged and smiled, letting them know that since they brought it up they'd have to explain.

"Um, well," Nate started, "Jase, all you really need to know is that's the time when you don't really wanna be around a girl."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Just cause, Jason." Shane said.

"Alright." Jason shrugged.

"And Jason, that is why you're my favorite." I laughed. "I'm gonna go get changed for dance." I said as I got up.

"Yeah, about dance, we gotta talk bout how that went yesterday…." Nate got up and followed me. I just acted annoyed and ignored him. Once we were out of sight from the Mess Hall, I turned around to face him.

"So, what'd you need to tal-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Nothin." He smirked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back to our cabin.

"What time is it?" I asked Nate as I emerged from the bathroom, now wearing a light blue oversized over-the-shoulder sweatshirt and black spandex shorts (both American Apparel, duh).

"Um, 9:35. We should probably head over there."

Right before we walked out of the cabin, I stopped and kissed him quickly. "Let the fighting begin."

**So there ya go!**

**You have the lovely Steelers to thank for these two chapters =)**

**They made me quite happy today =)**

**.Steelers.**

**Review! Make my amazing day even amazing-er!**


End file.
